Insects and diseases constantly threaten reduction of the value of ornamental plants and cause crop losses. Unabated, insects and diseases may significantly reduce plant survival, vigor, and yield. Synthetic chemicals are typically used to control such pests around homes, and in the agricultural and horticultural industries. However, as the general population and regulatory authorities become more sensitive to the health hazards of synthetic pesticides, more interest and effort in finding safe substitute pesticides are evident.
Replacement of synthetic pesticides with naturally occurring plant pesticide compounds may be realized in at least two ways. One way is identification of pesticidal plant compounds that can be produced synthetically in large quantities. Another is identification of potent plant extracts that may be produced from renewable sources and in sufficient quantities. The latter approach is desirable for many reasons.
Pesticidal compositions are obtained from plants in the family Rosaceae, genus Prunus. And methods for managing biomass for commercial scale production of pesticidal plant compositions from vegetative growth are provided. Methods for processing biomass to obtain pesticidal plant compositions and to provide an easily processed residue are also disclosed. Furthermore, methods for controlling, preventing, or curing plant diseases and infestations using plant extracts are disclosed.